


Leslie

by loracarol



Category: Original Work
Genre: College Writing Assignments, F/F, F/M, Fiction Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt for my writing class. Wanted to post it for future record.  </p><p>Prompt: Write a failed sex scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leslie

It wasn’t as though Jake was _bad_ to look at, she thought, as she shimmied out of her too-tight jeans. She tried to be cool as she did so, cool like Leslie, but the jeans were giving her too much trouble, tight as they were. Her only consolation was that Jake wasn’t even watching her, instead fumbling through his drawers for the condom he claimed he had. She hoped he had it, she didn’t want to have her first time be without protection; her mother had had her young, and he had impressed upon her daughter the number of ways a baby that young could derail her future. “It didn’t _ruin_ my future” her mother had made sure to tell her, “but my plans changed”.

Finally, Jake emerged from the drawers, holding a box of condoms, then he began to slip out of his pants, pulling them down frantically as she watched. It wasn’t that he was _bad_ to look at, he was attractive enough, but her franticness had been all about making sure he didn’t see her fumbling with her pants, and not because of some overwhelming desire for sex. And he was nice enough, a good friend before they became an item, but there was no spark. She slipped her underwear off, leaving them on top of her pants. Her shirt and bra she had taken off first, comfortable in their removal. Jake was removing his shirt, and he was kicking his boxers to his pile on the floor. There was a moment where they appraised each other, eyes skirting each other’s bodies, as they looked at each other fully naked for the first time.

She found it disappointing, and wondered if he felt the same. If he did, he didn’t show it, instead gesturing towards the bed with the hand that held the condom. “They’re clean sheets” he said, attempting to make a joke. She appreciated it, though, and she went over to the bed. _Just be like Leslie_ she thought to herself as she went. Leslie was _cool_. Leslie had a tattoo, piercings, short hair always dyed, and a way of walking like she owned the world. Leslie was her best friend, and everything she wanted to be. Well, almost everything; she didn’t necessarily want the looks, but she would have done anything to have Leslie’s confidence.

‘What would Leslie do’ she thought, as she watched Jake put the condom on. He fumbled, and she felt marginally better. He joined her in the bed, then, and they stared at each other. Jake reached over, and started palming her breast, massaging it clumsily. It didn’t hurt, but she felt so _detached_ from it. Down below, she felt him try to enter her, and she clenched almost unconsciously.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jake asked, hand no longer moving.

“No, you’re fine” she replied, smiling. “I’m just nervous.”

“Yeah, me too.”

She focused on Leslie, what Leslie would say next, how she would react. She’d probably take charge, make Jake fuck her how she wanted to be fucked.

Well, maybe not; as if _Leslie_ would ever be caught with a _guy_.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Vaguely she knew that she was crying, and she apologized to Jake, scrambling out of the bed, and searching for her clothes. She wondered how her mother would react; at least she wouldn’t have to worry about her daughter getting pregnant young, not anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely could use some editing, may post a revised version later as a second draft, but as a first, I'm pretty happy with it.


End file.
